Hector Salazar
|last seen = |appearances = 9 episodes (see below) }} Hector Salazar was the former president of the Calaveras MC, Lodi chapter on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Jose Pablo Cantillo, Hector makes his debut on the episode in the series' third season. Playing a recurring role through the same season, he was the former president of a low-ranking club that did dirty work for the Mayans. Serving as one of the three main antagonists of Season 3 (the others being Jimmy O'Phelan and Keith McGee), Hector was stripped of his patch and excommunicated from his own club by Marcus Alvarez, and met his demise on the episode , in the same season. Biography Background Season 3 Salazar is at his home when SAMCRO come looking for him for the drive-by when a member of the Calaveras Pozo is arrested for it. They take him to "the hole" after he refused to say why the Mayans put his crew up to the shooting. They bury him neck deep in the ground and ride their bikes at high speed near him to get him to talk. Scared he says that the Mayans are patching over his club to set up a heroin operation in Lodi. (Oiled) Hecter and his crew jump Juice in the Chicken Man's van and steal his MC cut. (Turning and Turning) Marcus Alvarez is upset with Salazar for losing a heroin shipment to SAMCRO. Alvarez decides not to patch over Hector's MC and agrees to SAMCRO's terms to let the Grim Bastards move the heroin. After Alvarez returns Juice's cut, Juice beats up Salazar for the earlier attack. (The Push) Salazar has one of his men kill the Grim Bastards VP Lander Jackson for taking the heroin shipment from him without the Mayans sanctioning it. He is at a rally with his club and the Mayans when they bring him to a park restroom and forced at gunpoint by Alvarez and Clay who killed Lander. He says Edgar, his Sgt. at Arms "killed the fat man" and T.O. Cross kills him. He is stripped of his patch and excommunicated by Alvarez. He treatens Jax Teller for stomping his cut into the toilet and is punched by Clay Morrow. With his girlfriend Luisa he began tracking Tara, hoping to get revenge on SAMCRO through her. (Widening Gyre) Jacob Hale Jr. uses Salazar's hatred of SAMCRO to his advantage by bribing Hector to rough up Lumpy Feldstein, an old stubborn gym owner, who is loyal to the SOA. Salazar shoots up the gym and pistol whips Lumpy with the butt of his assault rifle and falsely proclaims to Lumpy that he is sending a message from the Mayans, thus attempting to re-ignite the war between the Mayans and SAMCRO. (Lochán Mór) After attacking Lumpy, Hector and Louisa blackmail Hale, Jr. into giving them information about Tara Knowles and then the two proceed to take Tara and Margaret Murphy hostage during a staged car accident. Hector and Luisa hold Tara and Margaret hostage at his aunt's house. Hector later calls SAMCRO and his call is received by Tig Trager. Hector demands they kill Marcus Alvarez and steal $250,000 from Alvarez's safe. SAMCRO agrees to his conditions and Hector hangs up. Hector later receives a call from SAMCRO confirming they killed Alvarez. Hector says he'll confirm their story and set a place where they can give him the money. Hector confirms that Alvarez is dead from an unknown source (in reality Alvarez wasn't dead but pretended to be dead to help SAMCRO). Hector leaves Luisa in charge of the hostages and goes to the money drop site. Hector's plan is ultimately ruined when two kids steal the money Tig left for Hector and Hector sees Tig and ATF agents chasing the kids. Hector calls Luisa and she attempts to kill Tara but gets her throat slashed by her. When Hector arrives at his aunt's house he sees Luisa injured. To gain some kind of leverage, Tara volunteers to try and save Luisa from dying only if Margaret Murphy is set free. Margaret is set free by Hector after he agrees to Tara's demands. Tara, Luisa and Hector later flee his aunt's house after setting Margaret free. Tara fails in saving Luisa's life and this enrages Salazar. Angered, Salazar kills a bystanding women and flees the scene in her car leaving the woman and Luisa by the side of the road rolled in a carpet. Salazar sits in the parked car, and watches Jacob Hale enter his office; moments later Salazar leads Tara into the building. Brandishing his gun, Salazar forces his way into Hale’s office; he tells the receptionist to “Let Charming know they got themselves a hostage situation.” Inside Hale’s office the hostages sit on the floor handcuffed to a pipe; Salazar hands Tara a pen and paper, and tells her to write down his list of demands, which include safe passage into Mexico. The phone rings. Outside, Unser relates that Salazar will trade Tara for Jax; despite everyone’s objections, Jax agrees to go in and he ultimately is allowed to enter the building. Salazar tells Tara that he plans to kill her, and make Jax watch. Jax knocks on Hale’s office door, and enters; Salazar has him at gunpoint. Salazar pulls out a large knife, and puts it to Tara’s throat. While Salazar is distracted, Hale grabs the pen from off the floor, and stabs him in the kidney. Jax seizes the opportunity and tackles Salazar, who drops both his weapons and runs out; Jax hands the gun to Tara, and tells her to “kill anyone that’s not a cop.” Jax picks up the knife and chases after Salazar. Jax catches up to Salazar armed with only a fire axe and has him trapped in a hallway. He explains that the Sons need him alive to testify against Hale, and convinces the desperate criminal to drop his weapon. No sooner has the axe hit the floor than Jax plunges his knife deep into Salazar’s gut, killing him; hearing the police approach, Jax grabs the axe and cuts himself on the forearm. Outside, news comes over the radios that Jax killed Salazar in self-defense. Jax's cover up of Hector Salazar's death as self-defense is successful and he is never charged with his murder. Murders Committed *Lumpy Feldstein - Clubbed in head, causing internal bleeding. ("Lochán Mór") *Laurie Allen - Bludgeoned. ("June Wedding") Gallery Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A22 S1-3.jpg|A22_S1-3 - Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Calaveras Category:Club President Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by Jax Teller Category:Killers